Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For example, there is known a typical image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet that is sent out to a conveying path from a sheet feeder and is further conveyed along the conveying path. The sheet feeder includes a bottom plate, a pickup roller, a friction pad, and a feed roller. Then, the sheet feeder sends out a sheet arranged in an overlapped state on the bottom plate on the friction pad by the pickup roller rotating around a shaft, and supplies the sheet to the conveying path by rotating the feed roller around a shaft while sandwiching the sheet on the friction pad by the feed roller and the friction pad.